


In the pre-dawn hours

by bloodandcream



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, PWP, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 16:41:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1786075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodandcream/pseuds/bloodandcream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam’s body was a warm dense mass of muscle and bone, lax as it curled around Castiel.<br/>(Set roundabouts season 8)</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the pre-dawn hours

Castiel transported himself to the motel room where the brothers were still sleeping, materializing next to Sam under the blue floral pattern comforter and the generic white sheets. He lay beside the younger Winchester, facing away, body curling to match the position, leaning forward slightly where Sam’s head was tucked down, legs folded up against Sam’s. He did not need to sleep, but he enjoyed watching over the brothers, it gave him peace of mind to be able to watch them when they were vulnerable if only for a few hours. Ever since he began laying with Sam carnally, watching over them in the quiet of night usually meant doing so from Sam’s side. At least when they were both asleep and it was quiet.

A long arm draped over his stomach and slid up just to his ribs, pulling him back tighter, Sam’s other arm on the bed awkwardly pressing forward and Castiel lifted his head to rest against Sam’s bicep, letting the man circle him in a hold and pull him in. Castiel shuffled in small motions as Sam adjusted, by his breathing and the uncoordinated lazy movement of his limbs, he was still sleeping, perhaps shallowly, but Castiel was quiet so as not to wake him completely.

Sam’s body was a warm dense mass of muscle and bone, lax as it curled around Castiel. The angel could feel an erection pressing against his lower back. After experiencing it several times he had been amused that humans were so easily aroused in their sleep. Curious of the phenomena and only receiving a laugh from Dean when he asked about it, while Sam shuffled awkwardly and made an excuse to leave, Castiel had found out on his own that the phenomenon was known as nocturnal penile tumescence and did not necessarily indicate arousal, rather the decrease of norepinephrine in rem sleep and the increase of blood flow which acted as a form of maintenance.

Nonetheless, he could enjoy this nocturnal penile tumescence– and found out that Sam quite enjoyed waking up to it as well. Although, both brothers had requested he not say that phrase specifically, and there was apparently a slew of epithets for the phenomenon, some of which made more sense than others. Morning wood was the one he heard used most often, though it still eluded him why someone would refer to the penis as ‘wood’.

Pushing back against Sam, Castiel let his thoughts wander, rocking his hips slightly and pressing his lips to the exposed skin of Sam’s arm where the t-shirt sleeve had ridden up. In a blink, he had both their clothes removed and folded on the chair at the foot of the bed, wanting to feel the heat of Sam’s skin on his directly. Castiel could better feel the pulse of Sam’s heart and the expansion of his chest as he breathed this way as well. Breath ghosted across the back of his neck and he felt Sam embracing him tighter, grinding hips forward in a stuttering way.

Placing his hand over Sam’s own where it rested against his sternum, Castiel stroked the lines of raised veins and the whorls of his knuckles, finding his own body reacting to the proximity and suggestion of Sam’s body. It was hot underneath the blankets, body flushed as blood flow quickened, but Castiel would not remove the covers with Dean in the next bed. He listened closely to the pattern of Dean’s breathing, knowing the other brother would not appreciate waking up to the two of them naked in bed. Castiel knew Sam might raise a fuss and be embarrassed, but he suspected the younger Winchester derived some small amount of vindictive pleasure from it given the stories of childhood that had been given to Castiel in the utmost sacred secrecy of intoxication.

Pulling his hand away from Sam’s, with a flick the bottle of lube that rested in the bottom of the man’s duffel bag was in Castiel’s palm. Quietly still, he removed the cap and coated two fingers, curling his legs forward more and reaching between to press inside himself. He did not technically need to, and had told Sam many times that the man could not hurt him, but Sam had always taken his time and given consideration to Castiel as though the angel were another man, and it eventually became a ritual, an association, for Castiel. It was something of a set of rules, something simple that he could complete and it calmed him. So when he was initiating of his own will he still completed a preparation the way Sam always did.

Castiel did not take as much time, or as much care, though. But the angle was awkward and he was more interested in Sam than his own fingers. He pressed in, slicked the way, stretched himself out, and counted it task completed.

Curling forward to reach between his thighs and behind himself, Castiel grasped Sam with a lube slick palm and guided him forward. It seemed Sam was still asleep through all this, breathing deep and relaxed against Castiel. Once the angel pushed back till he was nestled against Sam like before, legs fitted together and back to chest but with Sam’s erection inside him, the younger Winchester gasped and twitched forward, fingers curling and tightening where they held on to Castiel around his chest, body going tense for a moment before Castiel heard a sleep hazed mumble in his ear.

“Cas…..”

“Hello Sam.”

“What’re you….mm… good morning.”

“Shh, it’s not quite morning yet.”

Sam nosed along the back of his neck pressing kisses to the skin and licking the shell of Castiel’s ear as his hands loosened their hold and roamed up and down Castiel’s chest. The one trapped under his head still was bent awkwardly and did not have much range for more than brushing against his ribs, but the arm on top smoothed down the angle of his side and the vee of his hip in a comforting repetition. Sam rocked against him, barely moving inside but circling, pressing, slow and sweet.

Castiel sighed contentedly, bringing his arm resting against the bed up to Sam’s, twining their fingers together, the back of his hand curled against Sam’s broad palm, clutched together. He gently rolled his hips down, back arching away from Sam then pressing into him, skin slick with sweat under the heat of the blankets. They moved in tandem together with the barest of motion, several inches apart before coming together again, languid and unhurried. Quiet and careful not to move the bed, Castiel enjoyed these times right before the day broke when Sam was barely awake and he was unburdened by the day.

A calloused hand brushed over his hip and circled around his erection. Castiel hummed in appreciation, moving his top most leg forward more to deepen the angle, lifting it and slinging it over Sam’s thigh. Shifting, he leaned his chest back one shoulder blade pressed to the mattress and his free arm coming up to bend behind his head and hold Sam, fingers tangled in long hair. His bottom most leg pushed between Sam’s legs, the other shifting higher and clasping his legs tight around Castiel’s, pulling out more with each thrust and angling it deeper.

Castiel craned his neck back to cover Sam’s mouth with his own, stifling shallow gasps and the increasing ragged pant of his own breath. Slowly, gradually, they let it build at a languorous pace, pressed together and twisted around each other. Hands clasped together against the sheet, fisted in Sam’s hair, sliding along his cock, Castiel used his leg on top of Sam’s as a point of leverage, pushing up off the other’s body and sinking back, foot against the back of a calf, toes pressing in, the muscles in Sams legs tensing as he thrust and as Castiel used him.

There was only the sound of the blankets shifting around them, what breaths escaped the seal of awkward angled lips, bodies moving steadily against one another. Castiel went still, clasping Sam’s thigh between his legs, back bowing and eyes shut when he felt his orgasm cresting, Sam’s hand twisting around his cock, buried deep inside and Castiel could feel the pulse of blood in Sam’s erection as it twitched and shoved with little jerks. Swallowing a moan Castiel let it break, body tense and tangled around Sam, coming wet against the generic sheets as Sam pressed closer, angling his body over Castiel’s and half draped across him, pressing him against the mattress and thrusting evenly, deeply, face pressed to the crook of Castiel’s shoulder as he came.

Lying together a moment, over heated but sated, Sam pushed back onto his side in an easy curl around Castiel’s body. Castiel scooted himself back into position, back to chest, legs lined up, embraced in Sam’s strong arms. He considered briefly that he should clean and redress them both and be on his way, but Sam pressed a kiss to his ear and mumbled, “Stay.”

Of course Castiel would stay for him, Sam’s broad tall body engulfing him and relaxing back into sleep. Castiel watched out through the narrow part of the curtains as the sky was beginning to lighten in pre dawn hours. The sun hadn’t crested the horizon yet but the dark black of the night sky was fading to indigo and he could hear birds rising, calling out to each other.

Castiel liked these pre dawn hours, when the night was not so dark it would swallow you whole, and the day was not so bright there was no where to hide. It was a transitional time, an in between, not quite one thing or another.

Placing his hand over Sam’s where it rested on his sternum again, just next to his heartbeat, Castiel molded his body flush to the lines of Sam. This man who had faith and belief in him before they had even met, who was awed and honored even when Castiel would not touch him. This man who had wanted to lay with him despite his many grave sins and errors, despite all the wrongs he had committed – knowingly and ignorantly – against the Winchester brothers. There was a well of forgiveness and understanding in Sam that ran deep. He was reverent with Castiel still, despite all that had transpired, more than a comrade, a friend, a partner. Castiel could only hope to be deserving of all Sam offered.


End file.
